Sister of a Dragon, Fate of the World
by goddess of trix
Summary: When Draco' cousin, Trixie Malfoy, is transfered to Hogwarts. Unknown to them both, she is his sister. She gets sorted into a house other than Slytherin. Can you guess which one? Anyway, she befriends the Golden Trio, Ginny, the twins, and another OC,
1. Info

The first chapter will be up tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Info:

**Summary:**

When Draco Malfoy's cousin moves to London from the US, she attends Hogwarts for her last two years of school. When there she befriends the Golden Trio, Fred and George, Ginny, and an OC.

But what happens when Voldemort is trying harder then ever to break into Hogwarts because of a rumor that a royal attends Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry?

Will his attemps prove successful? Will he successfully kidnap and kill the next air to the throne? Or will Harry and the rest of the heir's friends thwart his attempts?

Well, just read and find out.

**Background info:_(Bellatrix Malfoy)_**

Bellatrix Malfoy is Draco's half sister. She hates her first name because her mother is Bellatrix Lestrange. The same Bellatrix Lestrange who killed Sirius Black in the fifth book. Trixie's (Bellatrix's) father is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.

What is most confusing is that Lucius then divorced Bellatrix for her sister, Narcissa, thus making Draco Trixie's half-brother/cousin.

The whole reason that Trixie hates her name is the fact that her mother killed her favorite uncle, Sirius Black.

**Background info:_(Kynthia Korina Phelps)_**

She lives--or used to live--in France with her adopted parents. She and her parents moved to London because her parents have family there and they thought it would be good for her to get out of France. They, personally, didn't want her turning out like a prep or a girly-girl.

She likes to be called Kori because she thinks Kynthia is too out of fashion for her liking.

**Background info:_(General)_**

Nobody knows what happened to the Royals. Some say they left the wizarding world and changed their surnames so nobody could find them. Others say that the Royal blood-line died out centuries ago. What ever the reason, the second one sure makes a lot of sense because the royals haven't been mentioned in almost five centuries. So what happenes when a royal ends up at Hogwarts. Will this mean the end of Hogwarts as we know it? Or will Dumbledore be aware of this as he lets the long-lost Princess in the school?

And what is up with Voldemort? Has he turned his sights from The-Boy-Who-Lived to this Long-Lost-Heir-to-the-Throne?

Or will this just be double trouble for Harry and the unsuspecting heir to the throne?

**Now for the story set-up:**

Draco has been at Hogwarts for three years and starting his fourth, putting the setting in the Goblet of Fire, but things are different. For one, Trixie, Kori and the Weasley twins are in the Sixth Year, Tonks is the DADA teacher this year. The previous DADA teachers were: Quirrel, Lupin, and Lockhart.

**The previous events are as follows:**

Everything in The Sorcerer's Stone happened like it is told, everything that happened in The Prisoner of Azkaban happened in the Second Year, everything that happened in The Chamber of Secrets happened in the Third Year and left a month long gap before the end of the year, and the end of The Order of the Phoenix. (Everything at the Ministry of Magic) happened one night during that last week of school at Hogwarts. (Dumbledore left Hogwarts for two weeks leaving Snape in charge.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thought I might put this up so you know what's happening. If you didn't read this, you might get so confused on what happened.

_**Loky**_


	2. Chapter 1

Sister of a Dragon, Fate of the World

Chapter 1

The Hogwarts Express slowed and came to a stop in the Hogsmeade station. Outside awaited carriages presumably pulled an invisible force, but there are some students who know better. They know what actually pulls the carriages. Those are the students that have seen death.

"Over to the boats, Miss," directed a teacher to a student who was wandering around in the rain, appearing to be lost.

It was rainy and dreary in the little village of Hogsmeade. A cold wind swept through the Hogwarts express sending a shiver down the spine of any who felt it.

It wasn't long, though, before everyone was in the Great Hall or the Entrance Hall awaiting the sorting and awaiting dinner.

Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, stood up. "Good evening, students," he started. "I am pleased to announce to you that we have two new transfer students: One from Beauxbatons Magic Academy in France and another from Salem Witch Preparatory School in America. I would like to introduce you to Miss Kynthia Korina Phelps." He leaned over and whispered something to the girl with raven hair who nodded and walked over to the Sorting Hat.

"A royal I see," muttered the hat, but to quiet for Kori to hear. "Gryffindor!" it shouted after a seconds thought.

"And Miss Bellatrix Malfoy."

A girl with white-blonde hair walked up to the Sorting Hat and placed it on her head.

"Slytherin," muttered Fred Weasley.

"Definitely," agreed his twin, George Weasley.

"Draco, is that your sister?" Pansy asked, leaning closer to him.

"She's my cousin," he said slumping over the table.

"Hmm," the hat muttered in her ear. "Another Malfoy, I see. You are destined for greatness in your life time. You are also brave and loyal, smart and logical, funny, quick-witted, clever and sly." The hat was silent for a moment. "I could put you in Slytherin, but you have a great potential and an even greater destiny ahead of you in your life." It paused before yelling "Gryffindor!"

The Great hall was oddly silent.

The Gryffindor table was too stunned to clap, yet alone cheer. All that could be heard was the rain pounding on the roof. Never, in all of Hogwarts history had a Malfoy been sorted into Gryffindor.

"Huh?" asked Trixie after the hat's last word finally set in.

"Did the hat malfunction or something?" Fred asked George and Lee Jordan.

"Must of," muttered Lee.

"You heard me," said the hat smugly. "Your above and beyond Slytherin, you have greater things to accomplish in your lifetime."

A stunned Trixie Malfoy made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat away from everybody. She sat at the far end and laid her head on her arms. "No, no, no! Dad's gonna hate me for sure. Nobody in my family has ever gotten into Gryffindor before." She moaned in defeat. "No one except...Sirius Black." Trixie pounded the table with her fist while she moaned in frustration. "The one person I can talk to is dead!"

"Hi," came a voice from beside her. It made Trixie jump slightly.

Trixie replied with a moan.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl.

Trixie examined her. It was that Kynthia girl from Beauxbatons in France. "Just great if you want your family to call you a blood traitor for the rest of your life." Trixie didn't want to seem like a snob to this girl. And, besides, she needed to sober up a bit. "You're Kynthia, right? You must be the girl from Beauxbatons."

"Yes, but please call me Kori. Kynthia seems so...pioneerish. If you know what I mean."

Trixie and Kori talked until it was time to go to the different houses. They walked together and tried to remember all the twists and turns they took, and all the staircases they climbed.

"Be careful on this one—it moves."

Once they were finally at the portrait of the Fat lady, the head of the house said the password. (Charitobrytos Drakontas.) It turned out that the girls shared a dorm room and had it all to themselves.

* * *

After the feast, Dumbledore headed up to his office. When he entered his office the Sorting Hat was sitting on its regular shelf but it wasn't facing straight ahead like usual. Instead it was angled in a way that it could see both the office door and Dumbledore's desk. Suddenly it spoke. "There's royal blood on Hogwarts grounds." Its mouth closed and it didn't say anything else.

Unfortunately there was an eavesdropper on the other side of Dumbledore's office door. "Kynthia Korina Phelps," muttered Snape, moving away from the door. "Wait until Karkaroff hears about this!" he muttered excitedly as he hurried away to his office.

* * *

"Where did this come from?" asked Lee. He had been going through the twins' bag of pranks and came across a capsule.

"That's where it went," said Fred throwing his arms up in the air in an exasperated motion.

"Told ya," said George.

"What is it?" asked Lee.

"It's a Kreacher Capsule," said Fred and George at the same time.

"And it does?" He hated drawing it out of them. It almost seemed as if Fred and George expected him to know what all their creations did. It's not 'sif Lee hadn't helped with most of them. But hello? Did they just expect him to know what goes through their minds? Hopefully not.

"Well...we haven't exactly tested it yet," said George looking at his feet.

"We meant to..."

"But we lost it before we could."

"It's a proto-type and what it should do is one of three things."

"Either it changes the skin a multi-color, ever-changing, forever-swirling thing for about a week--"

"Or it turns you into your inner-creature--"

"Like a fairy, a harpy, a siren, a pixie, a centaur, or a unicorn or a dragon."

"Who should we prank first?"

"I was thinking--" started George.

"Malfoy," interrupted Fred. "Draco Malfoy," he said as he started pacing. "Or that Trixie Malfoy. You know, I think that hat has lost its touch. I mean, who's heard of a Malfoy, a _Malfoy_ of all people, getting into Gryffindor?"

* * *

"Got it Fred?" asked George before our trio went down to breakfast the next morning.

"Got it George," assured Fred, shutting the door behind Lee.

When the post arrived that morning, Lee made sure everyone else was busied with their mail before pouring the contents of the capsule into Trixie's orange juice.

"Oh no," breathed Trixie, fingering the red envelope that concealed a howler. She ran into the Entrance Hall just in time for it to explode.

"TRIXIE MALFOY! YOU ARE A BLOOD TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE NAME OF 'MALFOY' BY GETTING INTO GRYFFINDOR!" boomed the voice of Lucius Malfoy. "I DIDN'T THINK YOU COULD GET ANY WORSE, BUT I WAS WRONG. FIRST THAT BLOOD TRAITOR SIRIUS BLACK GETS INTO GRYFFINDOR AND NOW YOU DO TOO! LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT BLACK SHEEP! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE HIM, I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE!"

Wow. Like it wasn't bad enough to actually get into Gryffindor.

Trixie sat down and reached out to grab her orange juice. "Ixnay. Ixnay! **Ixnay!**"hissed Fred to George running his finger across his throat.

"Hey," said George, sliding into the seat next to Trixie, lightly knocking her hand away from the juice. "I wouldn't drink that if I were you," he warned.

"And why not?" she said picking it up.

"Because..." He couldn't think of anything to say but the truth. (...yeah right...) "It's poisoned!" he said taking it out of her hand and setting it down on the table.

"Poisoned?" She almost laughed. "Yeah right," she said, taking a drink.

Trixie almost instantly turned multi-color.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya."

George half expected to get slapped or yelled at or something, but instead, Trixie started laughing. "That's hilarious! So, when's it wear off? Like a week to a month, or what?"

"Eh, about a week," decided Fred.

"We really didn't mean for this to happen," apologized Lee. "I mean, at first we did because you're a Malfoy and you got into Gryffindor, but then you got that howler and we didn't want you to start crying or something."

"Cry? Me?" Trixie looked hurt. "Never... Well, almost. But! Laughter is the best cure."

"Fred! George!" yelled another red-head. "You. Are. So. Mean," she said hitting them each with a rolled-up news paper each after every word.

"Hey," Fred laughed, throwing his arms up to shield his face from the paper. "It's not our fault she didn't listen, Ginny." He turned to Trixie. "This is our little sister, Ginny."

"So," came a voice Trixie had never heard before. It was a girl's voice. "Your Malfoy's sister?"

"Thankfully not," she said looking at the stranger. "He's my cousin." Behind the girl stood another red head and a boy with black hair. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, revealing a scar on his forehead. It was a lightning bolt. "I'm Bellatrix Malfoy, but you can--actually, I'd prefer if you did--call me Trixie," she said shaking the hand of the girl with un-tamed brown frizz.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley," she said gesturing to the red-head. "And this is--"

"Harry Potter," Trixie cut her off.

"Yes," said Ron, cutting Harry off. "And I see that you've met Fred, George, and Ginny. You really need to keep an eye on the twins."

Trixie looked back and forth between Fred and George only to realize that they _were_ twins.

"Trixie, what happened?"

"Huh?" asked Trixie. (She rather seems to like that word lately.) She turned around to see Kori looking perplexed.

"What's with the green?" she asked trying not to laugh.

Trixie looked down at herself. "Oh, this," she said gesturing to her now neon green skin. "Ask them." Trixie pointed to Fred and George.

"What was up with that howler? You know, if you're not aloud back home, you could always stay at my house. My parents wouldn't mind."

Fred and George looked at each other, then at Ginny, and finally at Ron. They all exchanged glances.

"And if--" started Fred.

"That doesn't--" continued George.

"Work out--" continued Ron.

"You could--" said Ginny.

"Always stay with us," they all finished together.

"I'm sure Mum wouldn't mind," Ginny exclaimed.

"And it's not 'sif we don't have enough room," Ron thought out loud.

"Yeah, we could always kick Percy out of the house," said Fred and George together.

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "His room is like the size of two rooms put together."

"Harry could stay in Ron's room and if Hermione sleeps in the same room as me, there'd be enough room for both Trixie and Kori!" Ginny squealed at the idea.

"Aww..." said Trixie embracing all her friends in a group hug. "You guys are the greatest."

They sat down to finish eating when their schedules appeared on the table before them.

"Fun," muttered George darkly.

"Double potions," sighed Fred.

"With Slytherin." George glared across the Great Hall at the Slytherin table.

"You too?" asked Trixie.

"So do I," said Kori. "I wonder if we have anything else together."

They all exchanged schedules for the others to look at. It looked like they'd all see one another at sometime during the day.

"This is _so_ cool!" shouted Kori. "I have all my classes with at least one of you."

"Us too," said the others simultaneously.


End file.
